


Intentionally unintentional

by barbika1508



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbika1508/pseuds/barbika1508
Summary: Finding the High King is harder than it might seem at first, but it’s not unusual for Y/N to drag him out of trouble most often than not.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Intentionally unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> Omaru is the name of the grounds where Aslan’s camp was placed on in the first book and Movie. So, I simply used the name of it to name a Lord after it.
> 
> Copyright 2020© by barbika1508. All rights reserved.  
> Cross posted on tumblr: [Read here](https://barbika1508.tumblr.com/post/614298456002117632/intentionally-unintentional-peter-pevensie-x)

Unbelievable. Truly. Unbelievable. 

‘’Lady Y/N.’’ the greeting is friendly, but I can only offer a nod of acknowledgement and a brief smile as I pass a gorgeous nymph and a talking bear that’s walking next to her. They are heading into the direction of the Apple orchard from where I’m marching from. I’m tempted to start running to rush this process faster, but the notion would notion would raise awareness and at this moment unwanted as I don’t want anyone to worry or panic unnecessarily just because I can’t offer smiles or words of reassurance in my haste.

My dress on occasion tangles itself almost joyfully around my legs, causing me to stumble and literally come to a stop by jumping here and there. This is why pants work and are practical, why I love pants. Dresses aren’t my forte but ever since I’ve been promoted, my knighthood elevated I had to make changes to my wardrobe which Lucy didn’t have any problems in helping out with. Accordingly, to unofficial but official rules of the court dresses are of preference for females. Usually I don’t mind following the rules but some rules occasional spark distastefulness in my mouth like right now. I seriously dislike the Royal court this instance.

Only in times like these it dawns on me how big Cair Paravel actually is. The many rooms, nocks and crannies’ it has and still unexplored and hidden rooms from what I’ve heard it just goes on and on, up down and yes all around. But uncovering mysteries is an agenda for another day, my current plans already going sideways which to be honest was to be expected it’s the disappointment that was not however - anger yes. It isn’t until my calves start to burn that I slow down, still tempted to run but instead I end up walking in big strides with a grim expression on which a lovely naiad points out once I cross a courtyard with a fountain in the middle. Her sisters greet me in giggles the comment roaring up a dose of laughter. I simply offer them a brief smile of acknowledgement before hurrying my step ahead shaking of the brief moment of embarrassment.

After what feels like a few kilometres of walk, I reach the High King’s study surprised to see the doors opened. Peeking inside the room there’s only a faun working over some scrolls and documents, moving and folding them, over the grand table that has been placed there to hold meetings with more people.

‘’Ah my lady.’’ The faun is quick to notice me, letting go of his work as he sidesteps and offers a bow. I return it back stepping inside eyes running over the scrolls looking for an indication of what sort of discussion may have happened in my absence. I end up turning to Mentius.

‘’Where’s the High King? He was supposed to be here??’’ at my question he averts his gaze.

‘’I’m afraid to reveal that in a certain sense he was abducted by a few lords.’’

My eyebrows raise up hands coming to rest over my hips, while I run my tongue over my left cheek ‘’Abducted?’’ I inquire narrowing my eyes at the already nervous looking faun, that fumbles with some scrolls on the table.

‘’Yes, they have guided him out of the study. I am not certain where their intentions lie or where they might have led him to. Or the matter of discussion.’’ He looks apologetic once he lifts his eyes up shyly.

I simply hum at first tapping my foot impatiently as I glance at the painted ceiling, the fresco portraying a story that Peter likes and which he chose. It’s a nice short story which supposedly happened near the beginning of Narnian’s creation and it includes a table of beavers and the King’s firstborn helping them out.

‘’Hm alright.’’ I straighten up and offer a wide smile ‘’I greatly thank you for your honesty Mr. Mentius. I’d suggest for you to run away while you can and take the rest of the day off. I bid you farewell.’’ With that and a fumbling goodbye from the nervous faun, I turn around and head outside my second destination being the throne room.

I have an inkling of an idea of what the lords want, and which ones have ambushed poor Peter. There have been words going around, made up rumours from certain noblemen of wanting to be gifted land on Galma, and perhaps even Avra. It irks me just the thought of it, the greediness that the men are starting to portray. Most of them being humans doesn’t ease my slowly growing nerves over them visiting us the last few days.

‘’Darling Y/N!’’ a voice calls out startling me. I trail off a few more steps head turning around spotting Lucy as she skips over to me enthusiastically, holding onto a richly weaved flower crown ‘’Why are you in such a hurry? Where is the fire?’’ she asks bubbly coming to a stop in front of me.

‘’I’m trying to find your older brother. He has a habit of slipping through my fingers, as of lately. Intentionally or not.’’ I complain sincerely which has her chuckling immediately her eyes crinkling as she gleefully nods.

‘’It’s mostly unintentional, and very rarely intentional.’’ She defends him swiftly ‘’What trouble has he gotten himself now into?’’

‘’In his defence he probably didn’t do anything, besides being nice.’’ I grumble crossing my arms while she tilts her head giving me a fond look.

‘’Poor thing.’’ She coos shaking her head. I spot a group of nymphs further ahead at the gardens, peeking around the corner of a gate and a column towards us, all murmuring between one another clearly up to something ‘’Being nice and polite is a given, but taking advantage of it…’’ she trails off looking conflicted, hands mindlessly stroking the flower petals.

I reach forward placing my right hand over hers brining her gaze up to me again ‘’That’s why I’m here. I’ll get him away no problem. It’s easier to blame me it’s what I’m here for.’’ I tease winking, and then pull her into a hug ‘’You on the other hand should go back to your friends. They are missing you.’’ As I lean back, I point backwards. Lucy follows my direction looking just in time as squeaks reach our ears and the girls disappear.

‘’Ah I see.’’ She says smirking widely and turns forward after a moment ‘’I wish you the best of luck in your quest. And if anyone dares to blame you for anything you find me and I’ll take care of it!’’ I’m surprised at the end at the slight change in her tone and the warning in her words. My astonishment gives her enough time to stand on her tip toes and place the flower crown onto my head.

‘’What are you…’’ she’s quick to shush me with a smile, fingers gentle and fleeting working my hair, to hold the flower crown steady atop my head ‘’This is unnecessary your majesty.’’

She instantly snorts at the title I use to address her and steps behind me, taking in her handywork while I simply smile at the slight weight over my head loving the sweet smell that the flowers are emitting ‘’it is very necessary. I keep saying and will keep saying it; you are meant to wear flower crowns.’’ She beams as she stands in front of me once more and takes me in, hand taking a hold of my own ‘’Now I give you my full blessing to do whatever you please with my brother.’’

This time around laughter raises up from my own chest at the secret and not so secret implication ‘’You are being ridiculous truly. And sneaky.’’ I add giving her a glare as she starts to walk backwards the murmurs and chatter present once more.

‘’Me, no. You’ve must have mistaken me for some else Lady Y/N.’’ she says playfully still backing away slowly, her words making me shake my head, hands flying up for the flower crown which remains unmoving. She’s a professional I swear.

‘’Uh huh. Have a nice day your majesty.’’ I call back as she turns around. She offers a last glance waving to me before he walks around the corner joining her ladies and friends, cheers and laughter rising. Such a nice sweet girl our Lucy is. Taking in a breath, I check to find the throne room empty some folks cleaning and dusting it. Not wanting to disturb them, I do curiously as on instinct make a detour to the gardens near the throne room. It’s a place where mostly people “run off to” whenever we have balls, or gatherings, celebrations ecc.

On a day to day basis, only people that take care of the gardens tend to roam around here. And on occasion I do love it myself to just walk around the layered balconies fully enjoying the magnificent view of the sea and castle no matter the weather. It is always breath-taking.

Greeting passing satyrs and dwarfs, along with a tiger and excited looking group of mice I make my way to the marble fence, lips turning into a wide smile once my eyes lay fully on the glistering calm sea that stretches ahead of me.

In the corner of my eye I spot movement. It captures my attention brining my eyes downwards, and finally praise Aslan I spot my target. Poor Peter is right in the middle of the half circle of 5 humans that all but surround him. I lean onto the wide fence wanting to get closer and hear what they are actually discussing. MY gaze lands on the High King that is mostly silent looking between the lords trying to clearly portray himself as if he’s interested in what they are saying. He looks uncomfortable. It makes me smirk knowing that he’s sort of suffering. It’s funny. (I don’t mean that in a malicious way)

Not wanting to waste any more time, I walk over to the steps and skip a bit recklessly over a few, landing on my feet successfully every time I reach flat ground. By the time I reach the 5th balcony which is the lowers one of this level, I compose myself into a lady whilst the lords quiet down after noticing my presence.

‘’Lady Y/N, how nice of you to have joined us.’’ Peter greets contrastingly cheerful, as the lords greet me somewhat stoically. In return I turn to the High King addressing him first and then spare the lords a greeting. The older men even though offer pleasantries and smiles, make it clear that the mood has been soured.

‘’I do apologize for my interruption lords, your majesty. It took me a while to find you. You simply disappeared I’ve been told.’’ I state unabashed putting on an expression of wonder to mock the men. I do make sure that I stand next to the High King, not missing the way he shifts in favour of standing even closer to me.

‘’Ah it is not, as if we were hiding my Lady.’’ One chuckles his undertone noticeably mocking. I play along smiling and nodding as they exchange looks.

‘’Yes, yes, I believe you my Lord. There must have been a miss-communication of sorts.’’ I reply glancing at Peter not missing the _‘Please help me’_ look he gives along with an apologetic half smile that’s easy to read. Haaaaa he should feel guilty. ‘’Anyhow can I offer up my assistance given that I’m finally here? I must have missed the invitation for this meeting I do offer my sincere apologies.’’ Just to be extra and a bit petty I bow my head in apology offering the men an innocent expression.

Again, they exchange looks between one another, knowing that I’ve caught them ‘’The lords were discussing about benefits for nobility, and certain deserving Narnians.’’ Peter speaks up with a smirk on his lips quick to spill the tea so to speak. I don’t miss how a lord that’s comes from the great river and far up north who is known not to lie his eyes widening almost comically for a moment ‘’In war times as we all well know we award our people, for their bravery, heroism and even if they are simply in need. And given these peaceful and rich times, why shouldn’t we continue being generous. Times are good, and even in good times we could and should give out good will and rewards.’’

I immediately nod, not missing the way Peter’s eyes whilst he talks take me in, gaze lingering over my features and the flower crown.

‘’That sounds like a very good and very selfless idea from you my lords. I praise for your humbleness.’’ I cheer still playing along turning to the serious men ‘’Can I hear some of the suggested ideas please?’’

Again, nobody says anything, the men sending glances towards the High King as if he’s one of them, waiting for him to speak further. Peter on the other hand takes a look at them and ends up smirking as he turns to me, hands at his sides one resting over his left hip where his sword would be. He has a habit of mindlessly reaching for the hilt the action endearing.

‘’The initial idea from our noblemen, was to give out land on Galma for starters. But that’s just an idea at the moment being.’’

I keep silent and turn behind to glance across the sea towards where the island can be seen on clear days. I try keeping back the inkling of anger that spike in me and put on a smile as I face the men.

‘’And an idea it shall remain.’’ I state overly cheerfully perhaps ‘’May I advise that we organize festivals your majesty to consider? Friendly competitions that anyone can participate in, and stands to boost businesses for individuals? Of course, that’s another reason to travel and revisit Narnia and it’s many beauties.’’

At my suggestion Peter’s eyes sparkle, face lightening up ‘’That is a very well-rounded idea Lady Y/N!’’ he acclaims ‘’We should have called for you much earlier. What are your thoughts on this my lords?’’ he turns to the men that are quick to act, putting on big smiles.

‘’Ah wonderful.’’

‘’What a stupendous idea my lady.’’

‘’Very well thought out indeed.’’

If I had a penny for every time that someone acted fake…

‘’That is only meant for the common folk with due respect my lady. Our thoughts were going along the lines of men that have fought in battles and who have upheld peace in the recent years. Men that need time off, to free their minds from their troubles.’’ Ah there he is the rebellious lord of Omaru finally laying the cards on table. I bite back a cough, and snarky remark of him just mentioning men. As if women didn’t fight or contribute to Narnia.

I narrow my eyes at him crossing my arms but make sure I cup my right cheek making an effect of looking as if I’m thinking hard about his words, squaring up my shoulders.

‘’It is why festivals and contests are a place and occurrence to take their minds off. Maybe travels around our lands. We can start to talk about building a rehabilitation space of sorts somewhere near the woods preferably.’’ I reply ‘’Galma’s land isn’t ours to just give so freely my Lord. Nor to our esteemed noblemen and noblewomen, nor to the High King himself. Whoever is in possession of said lands we’d have to pay off fairly. Man, woman or the kingdom. Narnia isn’t here to be owned by us; whatever you are given must be earner with honesty and valour.’’ I politely and calmly explain not breaking eye contact with the said lord who is a man in his forties and has made a name for himself by building his town from grounds up after the war ‘’Besides my dear Lords, people look up to us. They look up to you, saviours of our beloved lands and hearts. We are only human that is true, and greed can be hard to resists that’s understandable. But at the end of the day gentlemen we have been put into the positions in which we stand for I’m sure good reasons. Maybe intentionally or unintentionally by Aslan’s will perhaps.’’

Check mate. Nobody pips a word, as they stare at me, some with blank expressions others with frustrations burning beneath the surface. My words were clear and hold a heaviness to them. Anyone that tries to contradict me especially after the last part of my sentence, would be to speak against Aslan himself. And yes, yes, I’ve played dirty just now bringing his name into this mess that the men before me have created. The 4 lords keep quiet but huddle closer next to one another, quietly starting to debate what has just transpired all the while Lord Omaru to my surprise doesn’t remove his gaze away from me. He offers a lopsided smirk instead steely blue eyes holding my own.

His gaze starts to make me feel uncomfortable giving me an inkling as if he’s having ideas of pushing me off the balcony. Thank Aslan, that Peter gets my attention shifting closer to me ‘’Well pointed out Lady Y/N. I do have to apologize for my tardiness…’’ he starts off almost making me roll my eyes – I don’t. I instead shake my head and grab for his forearm shutting him up, as I step backwards. He goes along willingly taking a step forward.

‘’My dear lords, please excuse us but we do have other urgent matters to attend to as it was scheduled. Please consult between yourselves an we can pick up this discussion in the following days. I wish you a good day.’’ Not having patience anymore, I completely ignore as they start to greet us in return half bowing down whilst I all but drag the High King away reaching the stairs in no time. For the first 2 levels I hitch up my dress and try to walk up composed and yet I end up letting go of the boy behind me and sprint up. I ignore the burn in my thighs and legs, panting loudly once we reach the top of the stairs and walk out of the men’s sight towards the building, the glass wall starting midway of the wall whilst we stand on the corner of it.

‘’Was that really needed?’’ Peter pants catching up to me a few steps behind. I lean over, placing my hands onto my knees to support myself as I try catching my breath, lungs only slightly burning at the strain ‘’That was quite intense wasn’t it?’’ he wonders out loud looking a bit better than I am feeling. Although it does seem like we’ve ran out of shape. Hm it’s a good initiative to start practicing sword fighting. Gathering myself enough to start moving again the first thing I do I legit punch him on the arm ‘’OUUUU!!’’ he whines grabbing a hold of his arm.

‘’Dummy!!’’ I exclaim glaring at him ‘’How hard is it to actually say no??!?!’’

He looks at me startled but breaks into a grin arms rising up. Within a step he’s right in my personal space and pulls me into his chest gleefully ‘’NO you jerk!’’ I protest immediately trying to push him away. Of course, I don’t success as his grip is secure not giving me any wiggle room. He boyishly laughs, clearly enjoying himself as I grumble ‘’You don’t get to laugh, you owe me big time mister!’’ I manage to lean back enough to look at him ‘’Big time!’’

His grin turns into half a pout as he can’t stop smiling ‘’I must relay to you my sincerest apologies my lady. I do apologize from the bottom of my heart…’’ he puts on this ridiculous and very mocking tone, using words that have me grinning in return and covering my mouth with my hand not to burst into laughter.

‘’Peter!!!!’’ I wine in protest pushing against his chest with both hands. He ends up breathing out once harshly at my push but laughs instead, hands not leaving me.

‘’I’m sorry my love.’’ He switches back to normal, pursing his lips in an attempt to kiss me. But unlike him I always keep an eye out on my surroundings; and this time can hear the lords first before seeing them or they us. Glancing around there’s a bush fittingly placed right behind us a step away.

‘’Nope!’’ I murmur and take a determined step back, bringing him with me from the tiled floor onto grass. He trips over my own two feet, and my sudden move has us crashing down like falling trees. Naturally as gravity would have it, he lands on me knocking all air from my lungs but at least we are out of sight.

‘’Y/N are you…’’ instead of worrying about myself as I heave for a moment, I raise both hands in panic to cover his mouth, breathing harsh through my nose.

‘’Shhhhh!’’ with the warning being expressed he remains confused as I turn my head to the side looking through the bush listening the how the men are bad mouthing me. Peter meanwhile readjusts his position shifting enough to slide next to my body, leaving an ache behind and maybe a bruise or two. For a moment I panic once more that the lords are going to pick the way ahead of us to enter the castle, which will give them the full view of us hiding. Luckily enough their voices linger as they sort of hang around not talking all that quietly.

‘’Who does she think she is?’’ I smirk at the obvious anger finding that the men are acting like little boys, as expected. Turning over to Peter who has lowered my hands down from his face, he’s glaring towards them with anger as well, getting red in the face ‘’Foolish little girl! I don’t care if she’s a war hero or not, she should be put in place…’’

I cup Peter’s cheeks before he can get up and raise hell so to speak. His blue eyes dart to me, frustration clear in his gorgeous blue orbs. I lean in knowing him well enough to assume that his next move is to jump up and that my action will distract him. My lips slot against his with familiarity bringing that fluffy and soft filling to wash over me.

The court doesn’t exactly know that we’ve been courting one another for some time now. They don’t necessarily officially know, or have been briefed because we haven’t made the announcement. But unofficially yeah, I think the whole castle, or probably whole of Narnia knows that we are in some shape or form liking one another.

Not risking it by making any sounds, I do boldly let my tongue run over his upper lip before pulling back teeth tugging onto his lower one. His eyebrows furrow as he stares at me with a darkened gaze, not changing it even when I let go of him. I offer a bright grin and innocent expression, gaze lowering between his plump lips and eyes, while listening to the men that finally decide to leave and most likely plot some conspiracy behind our backs.

‘’You little tease.’’ He murmurs silently just forcing me to kiss him, because of how handsome he is in this moment. I mean he’s always handsome, but right now the sun is hitting him perfectly through the leaves of the bush, dotting his skin, and highlighting his eyes whenever the leaves move.

I simply hum in reply, still pressing kisses to his face as he tries to give me an unimpressed expression. His lips are twitching which is giving him away ‘’Not at all your majesty. I was only trying to distract you from doing anything rash. I am just doing my job.’’ I even give him a wink which prompts him to shake his head at me. I end up giggling quietly and lie my head down as the position I’ve put myself into put a strain on my neck.

‘’Ah sure, rely all your hidden intentions and agendas onto your job. That for certain can be excused in court.’’ He grumbles half-heartedly sarcasm peeking through his words.

I gasp instead, hand hitting him gently over his right shoulder ‘’In court?’’ I try keeping my voice down as I stare at him flabbergasted at his statement ‘’Are you planning on putting me away my king?’’

‘’There’s a possibility I might be.’’ He confirms shifting. I watch as he raises over me, supporting himself on his elbows, face inches away from my own hands coming up to readjust the flower crown that has managed to stay put.

‘’For whatever reason, your grace? What heinous crime have I committed to have earned your disapproval?’’ I play along, hand flying to my forehead as I act as if I’m regretting my actions. Chuckles fill the air, as he dives down and is quick to nip at my bared neck, lips ghosting over my skin which earns him some breathless gasps.

‘’I’m afraid it’s the worst kind of crime, dear lady.’’ He whispers lips reaching my ear. His breath ghosts over my neck, making me giggle all the more besides the fact that hits me; we’re acting like teenagers hiding behind bushes. This is ridiculous.

‘’Oh goodness me. What can I do my king? Please I get of you how can I repent for my bad doings?’’ I go on staring at him in amusement once he raises his head up, eyes finding my own.

His eyebrow arches as he smirks ‘’For starters you can…’’

‘’They are gone your majesty.’’ A whisper reaches our ears. Both of us freeze in our spots, hearts hammering in our chest while eyes fleet around us. For a moment nothing changes until the bush starts to rustle and has, Peter rising up ‘’The lords are gone.’’ the same whisper is back, prompting me to follow after Peter who stands up dusting his front, as he looks around while I wait for his signal still sitting down looking overhead and past him. There’s no one in sigh.

‘’Ah yes, thank you for the warning Dumnus.’’ Peter is quick to thank whoever is on the lookout apparently, hands reaching for me helping me to rise onto my feet.

‘’You should hurry along over to the north side I’ve lured the others to dine just around the corner on the lower terrace.’’ the satyr is smirking amusedly once he comes into my sight.

Peter is preoccupied looking around making sure that nobody is watching this odd encounter while I offer a bring grin to the satyr ‘’How kind of you. Great thanks Dumnus, we won’t forget this!’’ I want to offer more but at the moment I find myself trying to push down laughter as my thoughts earlier resurface. We are literally acting like teenagers. Even Peter as he tugs me backwards has a hard time keeping himself serious and well royal.

‘’Yes, later.’’ He adds awkwardly tugging me along.

‘’Hurry your majesties.’’

Before I can burst into uncontrollable laughter Peter is breaking into a run hand holding my own. Grinning ear to ear I follow along, surpassing the throne room outside completely as the king picks a side entrance, checking the surrounding inside first before he pulls through with him. I’m ready to dart into the direction of the hallway on the right, coming up with a plan on avoiding everyone by taking the long route around, to reach the Apple orchard where I’ve arranged a picnic for us. Hopefully no one found or spot and ate the food or something.

Just as I open my mouth to urge him on, his mouth and well face somewhat crash into me on accident ‘’Ah fudge.’’ He hisses hands reaching for his mouth, while I reach for my nose staring at him incredulously at what just happened.

He reopens his eyes to look at me through a frown ‘’Well that was poorly planned on my part.’’ He points out, as I laugh not being able to hold myself back. I’m having the time of my life to be entirely honest. Reaching up I guide his hands away taking in the damage I might have unintentionally done to his handsome features.

‘’A tiny bit yeah.’’ I confirm licking over my lips, as I smile caressing his cheeks while his eyes take me in ‘’No wounds, no scratches.’’ I state ‘’Nothing to brag about from your newest misadventure.’’ He chuckles at that pulling me in like before into his embrace, hands warm as they encircle my waist.

‘’I always have something to brag about when it comes to you, my love.’’ The reply spurs butterflies to awaken in my stomach, and some sort of giddiness to overtake me forcing me to sport a blush over my cheeks.

‘’Awww, that is the sweetest thing, anyone has ever told me, Pete. Gosh I love you.’’ The confession at the end is sort of spontaneous and totally not planned. I was ready with another comeback it was on the tip of my tongue, when my brain and heart decided to take a turn and twist my words into a sincere confession.

His eyes widen but only slightly at my turn of words. Like before I raise on my tiptoes and kiss him one more, making sure that we remain unharmed.

This time around there are no restrictions holding us back. The kiss starts of hungry from the get go, as he leans down to accommodate me. He’s quick to switch moods, taking charge in the pace and the way he simply devours me, tongue teasingly now and then pocking my lips. But we run breathless running on an extra high of adrenaline from kissing in such a public place, as this corridor overlooks into the throne room.

Breaking apart our heavy breaths can be herd in the echoey corridor, but in the moment, we can simply grin at one another loving the proximity and what just happened.

‘’C’mon.’’ he’s the first one to speak, dropping his hands away, making sure he takes both of my hands into his. Cheekily he presses kisses to both tops of my hands, and then shifts sideways tilting his head towards the long hallway ‘’I’ve got a date I’m very late to. I’ve already promised redemption, my queen has waited long enough.’’

I follow him easily along, holding onto his hand gladly as his eyes haven’t left mine yet ‘’Hmm you shouldn’t keep your lady waiting for too long, my king indeed.’’

He grins widely and leans back for a quick peck ‘’My queen you mean.’’

I’m sure that the giggle that leaves me can be heard into the throne room. But as we run away, neither of us care about it, as his own chuckles join my own. Today is a very intentionally unintentional day.


End file.
